The Sinister Urge
by The Corps is Mother
Summary: A MATURE story from the word go. Do not read if you are easily offended. Plot line to develop soon enough, this is just the starting point. Includes Sinister & The Nasty Boys, going on to include the XMen. OC involved as well. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

The Sinister Urge

Her leather book heels clicked on the uncovered stone floor beneath her feet, her steps we're fairly long, almost like strides and it was clear to tell that she was in a rush to reach her destination. The darkness that the new hide away provided was comforting, like a cold blanket on a stifling hot night. Raine had let her long black hair stay down that night; it had been pulled over the front of her left shoulder, the rest reached down in between her shoulder blades. Her black leather encased hands pushed against the dusty door, as slender frame descended the steps. Raine wiped her had on the side of the cloak that was draped over her shoulders, the end of which brushed against the dirty floor as she continued to descend the steps. In her hand was a small brown bag, inside which was an assortment of food and snacks. Raine sighed the smallest amount and bit her lip insecurely. She had no idea if she was doing the right thing by even going down these steps; she hadn't been called and there as no work to do around the hide away. There would have been very little point to keeping the place clean with The Nasty Boy's about anyway. Clean it up, and it just got messy again. With a slight shake of the head all thoughts on whether she should be here or not disappeared. She didn't want too show herself off as uncertain.

Raine stared at the wooden door before her for a while, before she finally knocked, as she did so she heard loud footsteps heading towards her on the other side. Quickly Raine moved a piece of her hair out of her eyes, and wiped at the dust that she had only just wiped onto her cloak. Raine didn't smile as the door opened, however she felt like her heart would explode from her chest. Bright red eyes pierced through the small gap of the door, which had been pulled ajar from the inside. Raine could sense them looking over her form, she was being examined. She was used too it now. The door soon closed again and Raine could hear the sound of unlocking, which was a good sign at least. The door then opened once again and the loud footsteps walked away from the door again.

Raine pushed the door open a bit further and let herself into the room, it was a simple laboratory environment, and there was an extremely sterile smell coming from within, it was a bright contrast to the drab walls outside the room, everything was organized and clean. Bleached white tabletops were the main sort of decoration and the whole place was very minimal, the walls bare aside for a few papers tacked too the bricks.

"I brought you something to eat." Raine stated clearly, her voice wasn't over powering and was generally pleasant to listen too. Raine looked for somewhere too put the bag down that wouldn't interfere with the occupant's experiments and organization of the room. Raine found a place that had nothing on it, and carefully placed the bag down. The last thing she wanted to do was upset or annoy Sinister by ruining one of his projects.

"I'm not hungry." Was the only reply that Raine was given the voice that touched her ear was nearing inhuman? There was a very metallic twinge too Sinister's voice, and whenever he spoke it sent a thrilling chill down Raine's spine. Especially when he was addressing her. There was just something about the man that drove Raine crazy with desire, lust. Whenever she was alone with Sinister, she found it very hard too contain herself.

"You haven't been up for three days." Raine protested too him, she was only concerned for his well-being. The pair may be immortal, though they still needed to eat, and sleep for that matter. "I was concerned for you." Raine added the latter part hesitantly, knowing that Sinister wouldn't be afraid too remove her from his private space if he needed too. She was a loyal member of his followers, but at times, that was all she was a follower. A failed experiment. Raine moved away from the desk that she had placed the bag, towards him.

Sinister was leaning down over a table, looking blankly at something, nothing on the tabletop. His powerful, well muscled arms supporting the rest of him. Raine knew when there was something the matter with him, more than anyone else could. Or would ever be able too. Raine moved too stand behind Sinister, her gloved hand went too his shoulder, Her head looked down to his closed eyes. Her fingers tightened around his shoulder, comforting. Raine never expected to be told exactly what was wrong with Sinister, but she knew as long as she was around that she would do everything in her power too try and make it better.

"Nathaniel…" Raine spoke softly, hesitantly, knowing that there we're very few people that could get away with addressing Mister Sinister in such an informal manner. He was a man that demanded respect from all. He usually got it with just his appearance, and size. Though everything that most found intimidating, Raine found alluring. For a moment her finger's started to caress against his tough pale skin.

Sinister quickly shook Raine off of his shoulder though, as much as he wanted it right now, there were more pressing matters at hand than too fulfill the desires that Raine had managed to place over him, again. Raine bit her lip a moment and looked too his frowning expression, she didn't want to have angered him. Raine lowered her gaze, her vision lingering a moment on Essex butt. Her head then rose once again, only too come faced with the well-toned muscle structure of his back.

Raine took a step towards the door, only for Sinister too reach out and grab her wrist, too be caught, and her body too be pulled back towards Sinister, her heeled shoes slipping on the floor making a screeching sound, Raines shoulder tensed and her heart once more jumped, the beat speeding to beyond the normal speed. Sinister's other hand rose to grip Raines shoulder tightly. Raines own hand rose to caress the side of Essex face, a faint smile crossed her face. Though underneath the desire Raine was worried about the man she served, he looked worn down and tired.

Sinister lent forwards, his dark lips pressed against the collar of Raines neck, she let out a slightly shocked breath, till now it had always been her that had shown any sign of craving for him. Not visa-versa. A low murmur sounded as Sinister scraped his teeth along her flesh. Raine's arms wrapped around Sinister's neck as he continued to kiss longingly at her neck, and for a short moment, she wondered where this burst of passion had sprung from.

Raines leg rose, her thigh against his own, and Sinister lifted her with ease as the other wrapped around his waist. His strong arms holding her own slim form against his, her breasts pressing against his strong chest. Raine's fingers gripped at Sinister's hair, fingers running through, as her own face lowered to bite at his own flesh. All the while, Raine couldn't believe that this was happening, that she was finally going to get her way, and that she was turning Sinister on, this apparent by the subtle moans that went rhythmically with her bites, and strokes.

Essex felt the throbbing sensation of his manhood arousing as Raine caressed his skin with her lips, her teeth teasing the soft flesh of his neck. The dull ache growing through his organ as mind though of nothing but Raine and her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. A grown escaped from parted lips, close too her ear.

Raine let herself slip back down from Essex waist, standing, her own form still pressed against his, she could feel him rising as they continued too hold one another and tease each other with their lips. Raine could also feel herself dampening between her thighs. Sinister's hand lowered too cup Raines breast, the corset not leaving much to his own imagination, yet limiting his sense of touch for her, that they both yearned for. Longingly Essex unlaced one side of the clothing. Raine complied with Sinister's wishes, pulling off his top in return for hers. Her heart bounding as strong hand once more cupped her breast, flesh against flesh. Raine's nipple hardened beneath his hands, Raine could feel his cock reacting in the same way, as her thigh brushed past. Her hand clawed down his bare chest stopping their torturously long journey at his waist. Leaning forwards, her mouth found his chest, once more she resumed her biting.

Essex helped Raine out of her cloak and corset combination, leaving her standing in her long skirt. Raine's fingers continued on their journey down Essex body, the passion growing inside of her too much now too hold back anymore. Her teeth once again bit down at Sinister's neck, as his own hands held both of her ample breasts.

Raines fingers reached down finally too Sinister's cock, with a delicate rub of the area she realized how much Essex desired her now, her lust for him returned. A passionate shiver ran through Essex spine as Raine caressed his manhood, a moan escaped his lips, the metallic ring shot through Raine, making her press harder against him. Raine unzipped Sinister's clothing, letting herself into his private area. She then felt his cold lips against her breast, Sinister's tongue circling the softest part of her nibble. Her own fingers teased the head of his cock. Before she could touch Sinister any further, Raine felt herself being lifted into the air, being placed down again on the worktop, where Sinister lay her down, pulling away the skirt that she had been wearing. Leaving her only in the lace thong. Raine quickly sat up again, the urge too hold Sinister too great to remain on her back. The hot burning passion only matched by the feeling running through Sinister's body. It had been such a long time since anything like had been allowed to happen too him. Features lowered to Raine's face, as he kissed her lips, his tongue slipping into her own mouth. One of Sinister's hands returning to her breasts the other placing itself onto her thigh.

Raine's hands gripped Sinister's organ firmly, and began to smoothly run the length of his large member. The other hand remained at his chest, gently circling around his own nibble seductively. Her tongue started to dance with his own, a ballet of lusty saliva between the two. Sinister's hand on Raine's thigh rose to her own mound, Sinister's large finger slipping the thong from his way so that he could stroke the wetness concealed within. Raine tilted her head back as Sinister touched her; her own shiver ran down her spine. Essex would feel the soft wetness stroking between her legs. Raine's hand wouldn't stop pumping him, and the faster that her hands went against him, the more that he rubbed her. Sinister's breathing became faster as the sweet seduction of his manhood continued. Another lust filled moan caught the air, and Sinister's finger penetrated into Raine, he heard her own soft moan as he did so, he didn't start off slowly with her, matching the speed of her own stokes against his organ. It was almost intolerable. Sinister's hand rested atop of hers during her speed, getting her too slow the speed that she had set, and grip more firmly on his pounding member. The pace felt better for him, at a pressure that was so pleasing. His hand would remain on hers for a while, not wanting Raine to resume the speed that she had set for the time being, knowing that his frustration wouldn't be able too cope, and that the passion would be over too soon and turn out as an embarrassment rather than an enjoyment.

Raine lay back a bit more on the tabletop, pulling away from the hot lust in their mouths, having too move away to catch her breath. She would lean forwards again to continue the kissing session, her teeth biting at Essex bottom lip, as his speed increased once again, the desire too be inside of her once again filling his mind. With his own hand on hers, and the one that was pressing against her own sex. Raines own moans became louder as he did so. Sinister's hands pulled Raine to the edge of the table, where he pressed his cock against her opening. He didn't think that he could last much longer, and the feeling only intensified as Raine sensually rubbed herself against his aching organ. A lust-filled groan once again escaped from Sinister; it was easy for him too slip into Raine due to their high level of arousal.

Raine's back arched as Sinister entered her, holding her firmly by the waist Sinister started to thrust against her, the warmth of her around his throbbing cock made him loose his breath for a second, difficult to regain as with each forceful press against Raine, she let out a moan, which made Sinister pound against her. Essex pulled himself from her, only too return, pumping strongly against her all the more. Repeated, over and over. Each time stronger than the last. Raine shouted, called out his name, gripping the edge of the tabletop by the side of her. Sinister pressed himself stronger against Raine twice more until a wave of burning passion swept through her, caused by another of his metallic moans, Raine called out Sinister's name, seconds after his burning organ released is pressure.

Raine sat up, as soon as her breathing had returned to a normal, slower rate. She was in two minds as to question where all the pent up passion had come from within Sinister, or too just accept that it had happened when it did. Either way, she was far from complaining about it.

A knock at the door distracted Raine from all thoughts about the matter. Her eyes widened somewhat as she looked to Essex, who had moved over too the door, disbelieving that he would answer in his current state of undress. However Essex only opened the door a fraction, so that the two of them would remain in the rooms shadow.

"What is it?" Sinister asked the intruder, Ruckus, the tone in his voice was unfriendly, he had returned too the image of a man demanding respect wherever he stood. There was a deep frown on his face, his eyes had returned to their seemingly blazing red. Irritation was clear in his voice. He had specifically asked that no one was to disturb him while he was working in the lab, and too be distracted a second, unwanted time, only infuriated him. Sinister wasn't mad at Raine, after all he had instigated their act of wild passion.

"We heard a lot of noise upstairs, thought something was wrong." Ruckus explained with a slight shrug too his shoulder. Ruckus knew better than too look into the room, it was only his job too make sure that everything was going too plan for Sinister, as well as to lead the rest of The Nasty Boy's on the field. Knowing that everything was really all right he turned away and headed back upstairs.

"Everything is fine." Was the only answer that Essex gave closing the door on Ruckus, after a low scowl. He didn't like to be disturbed right now. Not like that. As he turned around Raine was standing in front of him, close too his own body, in the time that Sinister had been conversing with Ruckus she had managed to put her corset back on and pull her thong back on to cover herself, Raine had only managed to get one of her gloves on, before Sinister had turned round again, and her appetite for eroticism washed over her again. Raine's hand reached out for Essex once more, once again longing to touch him, have him held against her, too feel him inside her.

Raine's arms slipped around Sinister's neck; as her mouth once more began too bite at his neck, her teeth crazing the skin that she had already left her love mark upon. Sinister's hand went too hold the side of Raine's waist too pull her closer too him, her hand returning too Sinister's crotch. Her hand applying the right amount of pressure too the area to stimulate him again. Raine let her fingers caress his manhood, sensually massaging the area.

Essex, stood, leaning his back against the door as the dull throbbing once again roused through him. He lent his head back, savoring the pleasure that Raine was once again instigating, her hand now stroking his cock firmly in her hand, causing Sinister 's organ too erect. Intense red eyes closed as another torturous journey was started down his body, this one caused by the bites and nibbles from Raine, she passed Essex a mischievous look as she felt his cock stiffen once more in her hands, which he caught, as her body slipping down away from his grasp on her, falling to her knee's. Sinister's own eyes averted from hers. Raine's leather bound hand held the base of Sinister's cock firmly, once again in the perfect way that almost drove him insane with burning excitement. Her lips began to tease the tip of his aching cock, yearning for the personal frustrations in his work to be alleviated once again. Essex hand reached out too grasp the back of Raine's head, her tongue leaving her mouth to lick the length of Sinister. He let out a long groan of longing, a burning chill running through him, only to intensify once more as Raine took the tip of Sinister's organ into her mouth, the rest of his breath being forced from him turning onto another lustful moan.

Raine's tongue curled around Sinister's member as she continued too lick, the tip of her tongue teasing, licking at his head. Sinister's fingers held tighter on the back of Raine's head, forcing her to move herself faster along him now, contrasting too Essex slower movements earlier. The hand that was placed on Sinister's thigh held down tighter, nails scratching down on the flesh, marking the flesh as her relaxed speed was sped up. Sinister knew he was already close too the edge, he wouldn't be able too last longer with her perfect seduction.

Eyes opened once more as his name was called too him, seconds later Essex came; his essence surging from him. Essex rested his head against the door once more, for a moment not wanting too look down at the woman that had relieved him of the frustrations and urges that had previously swept over him. Raine wiped the side of her mouth as she stood up from when she had been on her knees.

Sinister looked to Raine, leant forwards and placed a dispassionate kiss too her forehead. He then walked over too where his clothes had been left, and dressed himself quickly. Raine, watched for a moment longer, before leaning down too pick up her skirt, she dressed herself quickly, and straightened her hair before she headed once more too the door, almost as silently as she had entered. Raine was a bit on the confused side, yet a smile was fixed too her face. Raine looked back once more, too see that Sinister had already returned too his research, whatever he was working on, much be highly important. Raine closed her eyes and opened the door, letting herself out of the laboratory. The two of them would have to speak about the passionate events that had just transpired soon enough, but for now, Raine just wanted too savor the memory.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Raine frowned deeply, and threw the covers off her bed. As if her night hadn't been bad enough, her precious sleep was being deprived by a loud thumping noise from the room next door, and it wasn't a good version of the sound either. Pulling her dressing gown off the hook on her room door she hurriedly put the garment on, and tied it at the waist. She wasn't against situations like this, but an earlier conversation had dampened any good mood that Raine was in. It was bad enough that she had to go away, let alone had to catch a plane in a few hours time. All this and it seemed that her chauffer was drunk and having a party in the next room!

With a deep frown set upon her face Raine opened the door with her mind, making it slam against it's hinges, burst into the main room, her fingers grasping the volume control of the stereo and wrenching down the intense volume. Raine shot ruckus the dirtiest of looks possible from her at the early hour of the morning. Her outburst naturally had turned heads away from the miniature party, primarily consisting of Ruckus, Vertigo and Gorgeous. The unhappiest of the three, aside Raine, was Vertigo, but she objected too pretty much everything that Raine suggested or did. George, being the most placid of the three sat down on one of the less battered seats of the area and switched on the television set, settling down for the night too fall asleep watching something less brain taxing than modern game show's.

Vertigo muttered too herself and cursed Raine name too herself and Ruckus, who was pretty ignorant to their arguments out outbursts towards one another. Ruckus put his feet up on the sofa, with working boots still on. They had been prepping the plane for Raines departure in the morning.

Earlier that day

"Hey, Raine." A voice called out, it was Ruckus, naturally with his way of addressing her in that manner of speaking. Raine had been sitting down on one of the sofa, reading the newspaper. Nothing had happened recently that had caused any further downfall in the relation too mutant - human affairs. Raine folded the paper and carefully sent it down on the floor, a vain attempt too show her field leader how too tidy something up. Ruckus was an odd male, much taller than Raine was, and slim too. Although too think Ruckus weak due to his stature was a grave mistake, all hints of weakness we're avoided in just the shape of his face alone. Ruckus had a strong jaw line and fairly high cheekbones his hair was light of colouration and rather long, reaching below his shoulders it had a natural curliness too it also.

Raine passed a faint smile too Ruckus as he sat opposite her on the couch, he clothing was a little more, up too date than when Raine had last seen him, someone had obviously taken him clothes shopping! A long dark leather coat was now tightly done up around his waist, yet was open enough at the top too allow him to shout his orders too the rest of the team. He wore a high necked polo-neck jumper, this was also a dark colour. His trousers we're loose fitting, yet mostly covered by his coat.

"Something I can help you with?" Raine asked Ruckus, looking too him, returning the serious face that she had been given. She knew that something had been planned without her, but this wasn't anything new too her. Raine leaned forwards in her chair, a piece of hair falling to conveniently cover the pale flesh that one of Sinister's bites had been placed.

"Mr Sinister, has a plan, a mission, for us." Ruckus said, leaning forwards himself, letting Raine in on the situation.

"Someone isn't happy." Vertigo commented, as she diverted her attention too the television. Vertigo was an odd woman, everything about her hinted at faintness, including her image. Long platinum hair frame a thin face the colour a faint misty hue. Vertigo stood at the same height as Raine, yet showed herself off with much less class and dignity, wearing the shortest of shorts and tightest of tie tops. Everything about Vertigo made Raine seethe with a deeper feeling of animosity.

Biting down on her lip Raine slammed her own door shut behind her, blocking out all further conversation that The Nasty Boy's continued.

"I wouldn't be either." Shot in George, despite his rather disturbing looks, relaxed nature and disgusting habits he was a rather pleasant person, someone easy too talk too. Gorgeous George's skin was made of an unknown substance, very much like tar, which he could shape in anyway that he wanted. A rather rare quality and a great asset too The Nasty Boy's team. It gave his skin a dark look too it, which contrasted heavily too his vibrant pink dread locked hair. Gorgeous accent was very highly defined and very British. He also had the tendency to wear dark clothing as well, usually a black coat, shirt and trousers. All of which we're made of a very expensive material that had been designed specially for mutants with powers such as his own.

Vertigo only tilted her head too George's comment on her own words. George had been able too sense certain feelings and attractions within the small group, and he was no psychic. Vertigo however, was far much more naive than this, assuming that everything was in the names of desire and lust. She gave a short shoulder shrug to George's comment and put her feet up on a cardboard box.

Next morning

Raines alarm went off, just as she had finally gotten too sleep, or so it felt. A weary hand turned off the intense sound that the alarm was blearing out. Raine had remained in her dressing gown, knowing that she would be the only one that bothered too set an alarm to wake her. As predicted when Raine left her room, after dressing herself accordingly, in knee length turn up jeans and a sickeningly sweet baby-doll camisole: the whole outfit made her feel rather ill. But, it was as Sinister requested, something about their plan being made too look more effective. The outfit wouldn't be so bad if the camisole wasn't the same shade of pink and Ruckus's hair. Raine rolled her eyes as she picked up the bag that her own items were in.

As Raine looked about the room, George was still fast asleep on the chair, Ruckus and Vertigo we're curled up together on the sofa, in a way that looked far from comfortable. Raine gave a rather audible sigh, giving the room one last look before emitting a rather loud and powerful psychic message too the sleeping members of The Nasty Boy's, ordering them to awaken. Raine, gave them a rather satisfied look as they woke with startled looks. Though, her rather triumphant look was washed off her face as Sinister entered the room. Raine turned away from him, and headed back into her room, still feeling rather bitter about being sent away like she was. Raine assumed that it was due too the events of a few days previous. What a cruel way of dealing with it. After gathering her composure Raine entered the other room again, greeted mainly by three rather disgruntled looking Nasty Boys.

"Ready?" Raine asked them, when Hairbag and Ramrod had joined them a few moments later. They we're the last two members of The Nasty team. Hairbag, as his name suggested was a rather longhaired male. His hair was dark brown and covered his entire body. He had dressed himself in his usual fighting outfit, mainly an unrestricting uniform of shoulder protectors, boots and a simple pair of pants. Ramrod, was a bit of a strange fellow, and all the time that Raine had been with The Nasty Group, she knew very very little about him. He had dark long hair, and generally kept himself too himself. Tending too keep away from Ruckus, George and Vertigo's little parties. Unlike Hairbag, who was always up for some fun.

Ruckus nodded for the team, knowing that they had a rather delicate mission ahead of them. Sinister lead the way out of the room, Raine standing close behind him, head kept low, her eyes remaining shut for a few moments.

Aboard the plane

Raine was looking out of the window, watching the world pass by them as the team sped towards New York, the mission had already been set in motion, arranged by Ramrod who had called the NYPD complaining about a Mutant uprising. Which would be started in a mere few seconds, by them. Against Raine. Once again Raine closed her eyes, not wanting to leave the rest of the team behind, or more too the truth be left behind by them. Raine swallowed back the lump that had started to develop in her throat. It wasn't as though she was going to be leaving them forever, and she could keep in contact with the team with her telepathy, should she need them. She smiled at that thought.

Her mission was simple enough, and would be a great service too Mr. Sinister, she was too collect as much data and DNA samples on each of the X men as possible.

Ruckus brought the plane down right on top of the designated tower block. Raine's adrenaline ran through her, she was nervous. She had always been on the right side of these people, and never the receiving side before. She was also sure that there was a much easier and better way about getting herself into The X Men than this, but it was not her place to question Sinister.

Raine left the plane first running down the ramp, running to the end of the tower block, holding onto the barrier tightly, and onto her bag. Only a few seconds later Ruckus and The Nasty Boy's left the plane, Sinister standing behind them, they had left George on the plane so that they could make their timely exit from the scene.

It was Vertigo that had gotten too Raine first, and a hint of true panic rushed through Raine, the two girls had never been on good terms, and this was Vertigo's chance too attack Raine while she was unable too defend herself.

"Get her." Was the only command that Raine heard from Sinister, he was standing in a rather dominating way on the steps of the plane, pointing in Raines direction, although the command wasn't needed as The Nasty Boy's knew exactly what they were doing. The masters of kidnapping at work. Raine bit her bottom lip as they closed in around her, Ruckus taking in an unusually deep breath, getting ready too use his powers on her. Ramrod pulling a staff from out of a pouch attached too his belt.

As expected, and in less time than imagined, a plane hovered over head. Raine looked up, the wind from the plane causing her hair too go wild, whipping and stinging the side of her face. Raine could just about make out a face at the control's driving the black metal bird just above her. Too the rear of the flying craft a ramp lowered, a team of highly defined individuals were stood on it, ready for actions. Raine then looked too her pursuers, her knee's feeling weak. Vertigo. Raine's eyes looked hazily at her, her head pounding, stomach feeling as though she was about to retch. Raine let go of her grip on the barrier, placing her hand on the floor as she slumped forwards, voices shouting loudly in her ears.

"Leave the girl alone." A clear and controlled voice commanded from the ramp, the male that spoke it had a ruby red visor covering his eyes, the rest of his body was covered in a latex type substance, a dark blue in colouration. Though he wore a belt, and some safety straps, which we're a bright yellow just, like the surround of his visor. His boots were curiously yellow as well.

Vertigo stopped her vicious onslaught on Raine and turned her attention to Ruckus, who had just unleashed a rather loud psionic sound towards the X Team. The members of the X men clasps their hands too their ear's and two members a female and a male fell too the floor. Raine's vision became blurred further as she felt her consciousness slipping away from her. Vertigo was more powerful than Raine had given her credit for.

The male that had fallen due too Ruckus's noise quickly got too his feet after mumbling complaints about how much his ears were ringing. He then leapt off the ramp towards The Nasty team, strong sharp blades protruding the flesh of his knuckles as he approached Hairbag. The rest of the X Team also left the ramp, there we're six of them in total. The visor-wearing male; Cyclops. The Metal Boned male; Wolverine. A long haired lady, the one which had fallen from Ruckus's attack. Another female of a dark skinned complexion and another male, who was rather well muscled and who's skin looked to be made of a type of metal, as well as the one driving the plane. Raine didn't take any more information in before she passed out.

Sinister sounded a rather loud grumble upon seeing so many members of The X Men here, he hadn't anticipated on there being so many present. Though there was no hint of fear within him, as he commanded his own team to retaliate all attacks towards them, rather than Raine. Vertigo raised her hands and started to channel her power towards the lady with the two toned hair. Rogue's hands quickly rose too the sides of her head, as she, like Raine had only moments ago, began too weaken to dizziness.

"Element's strike down our enemies." Called the dark skinned female, who was flying above the rest of the team, being carried on currents of the wind that she manipulated due to her genetic mutations. Surrounding her body an intense light grew, then as her hand motioned towards Vertigo a bolt of lightening hit down on her, ceasing her attack on Rogue.

"Thanks Storm." Shouted Rogue to the lady above her, as Rogue sped off to help Raine get too her feet, only too find her passed out. Rogue lifted Raine over her shoulder, keeping her steady as Wolverine commenced battling with Hairbag. Hairbag, managed to grip Wolverine, dodging the sharp adamantium claws with difficultly. Hairbag spun Wolverine round, throwing him quite literally into Colossus, the X Men with the metallic skin. The two of them falling into a tangled mess upon the floor in front of Rogue, who side stepped out of their way. This leaving Ramrod free too turn his attention on Storm, making a rather wild plant grow from the staff that he had pulled out earlier, tightening around the elementalists leg, rendering her unable too fly away too attack Ruckus.

Cyclops stood directly in front of Sinister, his visor blazing an ominous red. Sinister raised his hand towards the X Man, a blast of compressed telepathic energy formed from his fingers, towards the X men's field leader. Causing the male too fall too his knee's, not before adjusting his visor launching a devastating optic blast towards Sinister in retaliation, the blast catching him at the thigh. Sinister let out a shout as the blast caught him. Sinister held onto a support barrier for the aircraft. A soft, seeping feeling dribbling down Sinister's leg, his red eye's watched, somewhat amazed as if he had never expected such a thing to happen, the was bleeding. With a wince of pain Sinister got too his feet again intense stare on his face directed to Cyclops, how dare he!

Wolverine, upon getting too his own feet ran towards Sinister, leaving Colossus too deal with Hairbag. His claws chopping through the wooden tree that was holding a struggling Storm. Upon seeing Wolverine approaching, Sinister let out another telepathic attack, directed at both Wolverine and Cyclops, a tear being ripped through Wolverines clothing, yet not stopping him, claws cutting deep into Sinister's flesh, three large rips appearing along his chest, causing Sinister too fall forwards, using his own hands to steady himself, his other hand covering the wound. With his hand held out Sinister blasted Wolverine away from him, the claw marks melting together, healing the flesh that the adamantium had cut. Cyclops, once again got too his knee's steadying himself for another optic blast. Sinister, wise now too the fact that the optics could hurt him, called out for Ruckus, who had been helping Ramrod with Colossus. Ruckus, drew in another deep breath, letting his own power render the X Team useless, while The Nasty Boy's and Vertigo joined Sinister on the ramp of the plane, seconds before it closed. Lifting them away from the X Men's attacks, and away from Raine.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

The loudest ringing sound was sheering through Raine's head; the hushed voices around her were like hearing a high-pitched dog whistle. Slowly she lifted her head opening her eyelids. The white sterile surroundings blinding too her now sensitive eyes. Raine sat up, pulling along with her force a rather agonising head-ache. It took her a moment for her head too clear, and her train of thought kick in as too where she was. The Xavier Mansion. Raine then sat up rather quickly, sensing a shadow about the room with her. She had been right, her thoughts sensing the presence of two of The X Men. Colossus and Gambit. Raine recognised, Colossus faintly from the fight earlier on and his part in it. And as her eyes fell on Gambit Raine gave a very faint smile, knowing that she was safe now.

"You awake den Chere?" Gambit said, looking too Raine. Raine looked too him, taking in his rather messy appearance. It was his hair that gave her this impression it was organised chaos! A mess of auburn that was spiked up in many differing directions. The rest of his appearance was fine, Gambit wore tight clothing, that showed off his muscled abs for all too see. He wore almost equally tight black trousers and as if too throw off his whole concept of masculine desire he wore a loose long length coat. Each button of which was a different symbol of a pack of cards.

"Yes, I think so." Raine commented as she held herself up on her elbow's her eyes diverted then too the door, as it opened. Three more members of the X men walked into the room, Cyclops, Wolverine and someone being pushed in a wheelchair by The X Men's leader. Professor Xavier himself, Raine would have felt honoured if her head was clearer.

Raine looked too the side of her then, almost jumping out of her skin as a rather large furred blue male appeared at her side, she hadn't seen him earlier on due too him having his back turned too her, wearing a long white lab-over coat. "Everything seems too be in working order." He said too both Xavier and Raine, "How are you feeling Miss?" Beast asked then, turning his direction and attention too her totally, Raine just wanted to hide from all their looks.

"Like a million bucks." Raine said, though it wasn't the first thing that had come too mind. "My head is still ringing." She added then, telling the truth. Vertigo would certainly not get away with affecting her so badly. A grimace crossed her face.

Xavier moved too the side of Raine's bed, his wheelchair wasn't being pushed at all it was hovering. He looked too Raine, who quickly put up a mental block on her mind and true thoughts. Knowing that he was a very powerful psychic. She didn't want her cover too be blown just yet, if at all.

"Who was that man?" Cyclops asked, taking a few stops of his own too Raine's bedside. Colossus left the room, though Gambit stayed behind, as did Wolverine.

"Yeah, and what did he want with you?" Wolverine put in, his voice was gruff and very harsh. Though, it was rather typical of a man of his height and build. Wolverine appeared to be pretty hairy all over, his muscular arms being rather thick. Though, compared too what Raine was used too when it came too hair Raine had seen much, much worse. He was stood at the foot of Raine's bed and she found the whole situation rather intimidating.

"His name is Sinister." Raine announced as she looked too the faces of the X Men the surrounded her bed. Her nerves had started too kick into overtime, and her voice was somewhat shaking. "I. I don't know what he wanted with me." Raine said as she continued too look to the expressions of each of the X Men. "Please, you can't make me go back out there, what if he finds me?" Raine then pleaded with them, her eyes looking too Xavier.

"Your welcome too stay here as long as you want to." Xavier offered Raine, her ploy of playing on his sympathy. Too which Raine eagerly nodded, until the thundering of her headache started again. Her hand rose to her temple. Beast then handed over a glass of water and a pill.

Raine, recognising the small tablet as a pain-killer. Took it with a sip of the water. "Thanks." She said too both Beast and Xavier. She then lay back down again.

"Ah don't trust her Remy, and that's final!" Rogue said in a rather heated argument in the living room. Rogue was pointing at Remy, with her other arm folded across her chest. They had been in the room for quite some time before Rogue broke the silence, furthering their discussion about the mansions guest.

"She was attacked Rogue, Da X Men did what tha X Men do." Was Remy's response. Whatever point Rogue was trying to make, he wasn't seeing it. He was sat down on the sofa in front of Rogue, who was blocking the television. "I don't see why you don't like her." He added, trying to put an end to the conversation.

"Ah don't know what it is, but she's not right." Rogue continued on the subject. "Woman's intuition." She then added, her southern accent filling the room rather loudly.

Gambit rolled his eyes and got up. "You've been on about this for hours and my answer is still the same. You should see Xavier about it." Gambit then headed out the door himself. "I'm gonna' get something to eat. Hearing all that's made me hungry."

Beast looked to Raine who was awake once again. "How are you feeling now?" He asked her, heading over to the side of her bed as she lifted herself into a sitting position once again.

"A lot better, thank you." Raine said with a slight smile too her face. Her head had cleared with her continued sleep and her ears had finally stopped ringing also. Raine gave a look about, "Where's my bag?" She asked with a bit of a panic too her voice, if she had lost that then it would all be game over, the end of her mission. It had all of her little bits of equipment in it.

"Fear not, it has been taken too your room." Beast returned too her. "If you're ready to move then I'll show you?" he offered. Too which Raine nodded eagerly, she would need too know the Mansions layout, but more importantly she would need her own room so that she could get in contact with The Nasty Boy's and with Sinister.

Raine threw the covers off of the bed, and stood up. Finding her shoes underneath the bed she slipped the heeled boot's on, and joined Beast who was waiting at the door to the medical bay.


End file.
